Island of Mystery (A MLP and Yoshi's Island Crossover)
by COOL1nate
Summary: Discord has been freed and it's up to our favorite little ponies to stop his chaotic rampage. Join them as they explore a mysterious island and meet new friends. Will they be able to save the island in time?


(Hello, everyone, and thanks for deciding to check out this MLP and Yoshi's Island (Mario) crossover story. I got the idea for this story about a year or so ago and I've been looking forward to creating it ever since. Before I began with the fanfiction, I wanted to talk about the timeline placement of this book. On the Yoshi's Island side of things, this is its own original timeline/story. On the MLP side of things, This is between Season 2 and Season 5 of Friendship is Magic. Hopefully, that was clear enough and we're all on the same page now. So, without further ado, let's start the fanfiction!)

"WAAAAAAAA!" A baby that looked like the combination of a dragon and a turtle was crying a waterfall of tears on top of a mountain of riches. The mountain had gold coins, treasure chests, statues, and other goods that would make any king happy. But this baby king, even with all the riches he currently had, wanted more, lots more. A figure that looked like a turtle in a blue robe entered the room on a broom.

"Lord Bowser," the turtle mage said. "What's wrong?" The little Koopa stopped his whining and looked down at the mage. He went into his shell and spun around causing him to slide down the mountain. He soon reached the bottom where the mage was and reappeared from his shell.

"Look at all of this," the little baby Bowser said stretching his arms towards the mountain of gold. "Do you really think that all of this will make the future king of the Mushroom Kingdom happy, Kamek?"

"Well," Kamek began but what soon cut off by the salty little Koopa.

"No! If I'm going to be a king, I'm going to need a lot more treasure than this! I want treasure, and I want it now!"

"Alright, calm down. In fact, I came to tell you that the Spy Guys you sent out to find more treasure have just returned with some riches for you."

"Really? Yippee!" The baby Koopa jumped into the air. "Bring it in! Send in my treasure." All Kamek did was nod as he moved over to a set of large doors and ordered two goombas to open them, which they both (somehow) did. One by one, five Shy Guys wearing black hoods and masks, each with their own special colored markings on them, walked into the room, each holding a treasure or good of some kind. One, with red markings, brought in a chest full of gold coins, diamonds, and other riches. Another, with green markings, was holding a large cake which was decorated with lots of diamonds. Another, with white markings, brought in a capsule with an orange power suit encased inside. Another, with yellow markings, was holding a single gold coin. And finally, the last one, with blue markings, brought in a brown bag which had something inside. Baby Bowser moved towards the one that had the single gold coin.

"What is this? When I said I wanted treasure, I meant more than a single gold coin." The Spy Guy raised a hand before tearing the gold coin revealing that it was only gold-colored foil, and on the inside was some chocolate. The Spy Guy handed the treat to the king who took it without hesitation. Baby Bowser bit into half of it, savoring what he had just put into his mouth. He swallowed and turned towards the Spy Guy.

"I will admit, it is good. However, it isn't treasure," the king shouted throwing what was left of the chocolate at the Spy Guy. Baby Bowser then walked over to the Spy Guy with the brown bag. "And you, what's in the bag?" Before anyone could say or do anything, a small head with a large nose wearing a green cap with the letter L on it popped out. Baby Bowser didn't know what to say. "You… brought back a baby? What were you thinking? What am I going to do with this… thing?"

"Hold on, isn't this Luigi, the brother of Mario?"

"Hmm?" The baby Koopa examined the baby boy. "Hey, you're right. And, now that I think about it, I have the perfect plan-" Before baby Bowser could finish his sentence, a fifth Spy Guy walked into the room. This one, unlike the others, was wearing a white hood and mask with black markings. It was carrying a large statue into the room. It lined up next to the other Spy Guys and placed the statue down. Sweet could be seen forming on the outside of the little thief's mask. "And what do we have here," the little Koopa king asked himself. "A statue of a… what kind of creature is that?"

"Look here, sire," Kamek said pointing to a plaque on the statue's base. "It says 'Discord'."

"The heck is a Discord," baby Bowser asked. Kamek just continued to stare at the statue as if it were alive or something. "Well, I don't have use of a random statue of a random creature I've never even heard of before. Throw it in the trash."

"Wait," Kamek said, obviously intrigued by the statue. Kamek pulled out a wand and placed it on the stone creature's chest. The wand started to light up and blink on and off in a steady rhythm like a heartbeat. "Just as I thought," Kamek said with a grin growing on his face.

"What is it," Bowser asked.

"Our friend here just brought us the greatest treasure ever. This statue is a being frozen by a powerful magic," Kamek explained.

"Woah, really?" Kamek nodded. "So… how do we unfreeze them?"

"Leave that to me." Kamek stretched his arms before waving his wand in circles in the air. He then aimed his wand at the statue and some magic flew out of it and hit the statue's head. Instantly, a shockwave of magic pushed everyone and all the treasures to the wall. The cake that the green marked Spy Guy brought in flew directly into Bowser and Kamek, covering them both in the frosting.

"Look," the frosting covered Koopa baby said as he pointed to the statue. It was surrounded by magic and the stone part of it was slowly peeling away, revealing different parts of the 'Discord' creature. Soon, enough peeled away to the point where the creature could freely move. It stretched out four completely different looking limbs and a pair of wings, which didn't match, causing the rest of the stone and surrounding magic to scatter from it. It then raised its head as it laughed menacingly while the loud sound of thunder boomed in the background. The Koopa king stared with wide eyes at what just happened.

"I am finally free," Discord shouted with glee. "Now I can get my revenge on those little ponies."

"Excuse me," a voice from behind Discord shouted. He turned to see a frosting covered Kamek floating eye level with him. "Would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" Discord cleared his voice and inhaled. "I am Discord," He then shouted in a menacing voice. "I am the ultimate being of chaos."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Discord. My name is Kamek, and allow me to introduce to you-"

"Your biggest fan," Baby Bowser interrupted with excitement. The baby Koopa ran up to the creature and hugged its leg. Discord didn't budge as the baby king did this.

"Allow me to introduce to you Bowser, the future king of the Mushroom Kingdom," Kamek said. Discord then picked up the frosting covered baby and licked the frosting from his face.

"Mmm… Strawberry."

"So, what exactly are you," Kamek said, using magic from his wand to clean himself off. "Creature wise I mean."

"Well, if you must know, I'm part pony, part chicken, part dragon, part goat, part lion, and all chaos," Discord explained. "Or you can just call me a draconequus." Baby Bowser's eyes filled with sparkles. "And what about you, little one. What species of tortes are you," Discord asked, placing a finger on the Koopa's spiky shell.

"I'm a Koopa. King of the Koopa, to be exact. And one day, I'll also be the king of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Mushroom Kingdom? Is everyone there high," Discord asked.

"What," Baby Bowser said confused.

"Never mind."

"Hey, would you like to help me take over the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Me? Help you?" Discord started laughing demonically before instantly stopping and asking another question with a serious face. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, uh…" Baby Bowser didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Kamek came in to save the day.

"We have treasure." Discord looked over at Kamek who was gesturing to the treasure chest one of the Spy Guys brought in. Discord seemed unamused.

"Yeah," Baby Bowser said. "If you help me take over Yoshi's Island, I'll give you all the treasure you want."

"Yoshi's Island? What's that," Discord asked. Kamek pulled out a map of the island and laid it down on the ground.

"This is Yoshi's Island," Kamek explained. Discord, seeming rather interested, set the Koopa king down and stared at the map. "It's an Island populated by creatures called Yoshi. We've tried several times to conquer it but every attempt leads to our buts getting kicked by those stupid dinosaurs."

"If I help," Discord said, "you'll give me anything I want."

"Any and all the treasure you want," Kamek said.

An unpleasant smile grew on Discord's face. "Alright, I'll help."

"Yippee," Baby Bowser shouted. He then fell on the floor and started giggling, happy that his new friend decided to help. Discord also started laughing and rolling on the floor. Kamek just sat there staring at the two, a sweat drop on the back of his head. He then picked up the map and turned to leave. On his way out, he turned to a Koopa who was standing guard at the door.

"Keep a close eye on that creature," he told them. "I have a feeling that they're planning something."


End file.
